


A Helping Hand

by WheresMyWings



Series: Wintershock: AUs, One Shots and Fluff, oh my! [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baking!Darcy, Bucky being the gentleman we all know he is., F/M, Interrupted Baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheresMyWings/pseuds/WheresMyWings
Summary: Darcy is baking. Bucky tries to lend a helping hand but becomes quite the distraction.





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> You already know. This ship ruins my life, one fucking story at a time.

She is in their kitchen baking treats for this week’s Avengers Game Night when she feels cool, metal fingers travel up her spine and tickle her neck.

The sudden touch makes her drop the uncracked egg into the batter. “Fuck, Bucky! You know I hate it when you do that.” She carefully checks the batter to make sure that no egg shells had fallen into the mix. She prides herself on delicious--and egg shell free--treats and she’s not gunna let his little stunt ruin her good (baking) name!

“Oh come on, doll, you know you love it.” His left hand traveling down her side to her hip, while his right caresses up her thigh landing on the other side of her hip. He leans forward and placed his head on her left shoulder. 

Her breath hitches when he stars nipping at her earlobe. “Yeah, when I know it's coming. You know I don’t like surprises, especially when I'm baking.” She was trying to manually stir the batter but it was becoming increasingly difficult with his hands gently making circles on her body and his lips doing whatever they were doing to her earlobe. She was about 80% sure he was whispering not so kitchen appropriate things.

He started trailing soft kisses down the left side of her neck, across the back of her shoulders and up the right side of her neck. “You weren't complaining the other night when I surprised you.” 

She stops stirring the batter for a moment and pretends to think really hard. “Hmm, my memory seems a little fuzzy. I don't seem to recall,” she innocently states while slightly wiggling her hips against his.

“No worries.” His right hand finds its way under her shirt and to her left breast, while his metal hand slides into the hem of her Soffes. “I'm sure there are a few things that can be done to stimulate your memory.”

She sets the bowl down, sighs, and says very sincerely, “I thought you said that you would help and not distract me when I'm baking in the kitchen.” 

“I am helping you in the kitchen.” He almost sounds legitimated offended. “You always talk about how you could use … a helping hand.” 

His hand palms her breasts and his index finger traces circles around her nipple. “Maybe it's just me, but I'm pretty sure my hands are definitely helping.”

“Yeah, helping me be distracted, but I wanted you to lend a hand,” she tries to hold back a moan as his hands maneuver her breast out of her shirt so his mouth can suck on her nipple, “… with the food.” 

His metal fingers have been lazily stroking her lower lips, her hands working their way into his hair and he’s sucking at the base of her neck. When his cool fingers start moving towards her clit and just barely grazes it, she snaps out of her haze. She turns around slipping out of his grasp and puts a hand on his chest to make him back up a little, his hand ever so slowly sliding out of her panties.

“Okay. That's enough,” she says after a few heavy breaths. “The kitchen is for cooking and eating food.” 

“You say that but I recall … 4 nights ago I had you for dinner up against the fridge and the next morning on the table for breakfast. So Ms. Lewis,” he slowly licks his metal fingers “… what is the truth?”

She turned around giggling at his pop culture reference. “Did you really just quote an Oprah Winfrey meme while you're groping me while I'm baking?”

He shrugs. “Oprah does encourage everyone to live their best life.” 

She raises her right hand and slowly brings it down his chest stopping at the waistband of his boxer briefs. “Well we should always heed the advice of the Great and Powerful Oprah.”

He picked her up and placed her on the counter, the batter quickly forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. Bucky being Bucky. As always, kudos, comments and constructive words appreciated! :) 
> 
> Also if someone is available to beta that would be pretty fucking rad. (Looks like I'm gunna be knocking out these babies and I want them to be better quality!) 
> 
> Not sure how to message back and forth on here, but you can reply/comment or message me on tumblr (Wheres-My-Wings)! <3


End file.
